Deadliest Warrior: The FanFiction Chronicles
by DeathBlade131313
Summary: The Warriors of both reality and fantasy clash in this tribute to the hit TV show. Who will be the deadliest warrior?


Deadliest Warrior: The Fanfiction Chronicles

A Deadliest Warrior Fanfiction Series

**A.N. The show Deadliest Warrior is a really cool thing and I really hope that a fourth season comes out soon. But until then I'm making my own match ups! **

**But I'm gonna do both fantasy match ups, and real people ones.**

**This series was inspired by batfan94 for his entries on Deadliest Warrior, the format of this is going to be very similar to his stories but I'll try to make it different too.**

**I'm gonna have so much fun with this ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deadliest Warrior or any of the characters mentioned in this.**

**And the battles begin…**

**( Narrator voice, **people's voices, Just letting you know lol)

Episode 1: Albert Wesker Vs. Dante

**Albert Wesker…**

(Shows a tall blonde haired man that's slicked back, in a long black leather trench coat adjusting his sunglasses)

**The man who sought power and domination over the entire human race**

**Dante…**

(Shows a white haired man chambering a round into a pistol)

**The half-human, half-demon devil hunter, and son of the dark knight Sparda**

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

**To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as former Navy SEAL Richard "Mack" Machowicz dives deep into the tactics of the warriors behind the weapons. Biomedical engineer, Geoff Desmoulins, applies twenty-first century technology to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. And ER physician, Armand Dorian, dissects the trauma, and reveals the physical and psychological traits that shaped these legends of war. This groundbreaking data, prepared with historical research, and entered into an all-new combat engine. **

**Two legendary combatants will be resurrected, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned. . . **

**Deadliest Warrior!**

(The Fight Club)

**Welcome to the fight club, where are experts are locking and loading to see who would win in a head to head fight.**

**Albert Wesker**

**Age: 48**

**Height: 6'3'**

**Weight: 198 lbs**

**Armor: Black Leather**

**Power: Viral**

**Dante**

**Age: 29**

**Height: 6'0'**

**Weight: 186 lbs**

**Armor: None**

**Power: Demonic**

**Geoff analyzes the massive carnage the weapons make, and ER Doctor Armand Dorian assesses the injury's to see what would maim…and what will kill.**

Geoff: This will be an intense fight on this one, cause we're looking at two very physically built men, both with un-worldly power that make each of them virtually unstoppable. I can't wait to get started on these tests and see where we go from there.

Armand: Both of these men take huge battle wounds on a daily basis, but the real interesting factor here is they heal very quickly over time, so it will take a massive amount of trauma to even maim one of them.

**The new digital combat engine was designed by Robert Daly, a former Green Beret and designer of over 30 military based video games, including the Deadliest Warrior game. The combat engine will evaluate weapons data and over 100 X-factors, that are assigned values based on extensive historical research of each warriors life, tactics, and psychological profile.**

Robert: These guys each have abilities that surpass any normal man, including stamina, strength, and many other things that I'll have to think about when incorporating it all into the sim'.

(Discussion Table-Pre Match Guesses)

Mack: For me, I think that Dante is gonna take the win in this one simply because he's not a mortal man. He never was, he was brought up with his powers while Wesker had to engineer them, plus the virus which gives him his power is flawed. It has to be re-administered every few hours.

Armand: That is very true and also we have to know that viruses can always be unstable. And even when they're fully researched who knows what surprises they could have, they could evolve change I mean I've seen it in the ER before. It's not common but it does happen.

Geoff: Well I have to disagree with you guys I think Wesker's gonna take this one. I mean he's a badass! Plus he's had Para-military training and even though he wasn't always as powerful as he was now, the fact is that he is a superhuman and it's gonna be tough for Dante to bring him down.

**Our experts our divided, but the ones fighting for their own team are sure. And fighting for the Wesker team…Haley May**

(Shows red-headed girl with pale skin and green eyes loading a magazine into a berretta and chambering the first round)

**Haley has done several fan concept arts for Albert Wesker and is a small arms firearm expert.**

Haley: We all know that secretly Dante's a bitch, Wesker is where it's really at. His powers make him superior to any other soldier, the only reason he was beaten was because he was overdosed with his virus. Dante doesn't have the serum to do that so Dante's screwed.

**And fighting for the demi-demons team…Kyle Phillips**

(Shows dark brown haired boy with brown eyes picking up a sword and pointing it at the camera)

**Kyle is a veteran game player, and firearm expert.**

Kyle: Dante is part demon, and even though Wesker has pretty much the ambition of one he will never have the power to equal up to one.

**Our weapons experts are confident, but who will prevail.**

Mack: I think it's time we got this battle underway.

Geoff: I agree, let's test some weapons.

**Albert Wesker's Team brings into the fight…**

**The Beretta 92FS "Samurai Edge" Pistol**

**The Clawed Hand**

**And his Viral Capabilities**

**While the Devil May Cry team packs a deadly arsenal of…**

**The Ebony and Ivory Pistols**

**Rebellion Sword**

**The Double Barrel Shotgun**

**And his Demonic Power**

Haley: Albert Wesker was so powerful that he didn't need to go hauling around a million different guns and weapons, but whenever the time came that he did need it, his signature pistol had amazing accuracy and was incomparably deadly.

**The Samurai Edge Handgun**

**Caliber:** **9x19mm**

**Weight:** **2.1 lbs**

**Capacity: **15

**Fire Modes:** **Semi-Auto **

**A custom made death dealer, belonging only to Albert Wesker after the dispersion of the S.T.A.R.S. team members.**

(By the indoor shooting range, Geoff, Haley, Mack, Armand, and Kyle all have yellow earmuffs around their neck)

Geoff: So we've seen many pistols here on Deadliest warrior, what exactly makes this one different?

Haley: Well the color scheme for one, (she waves the pistol) but also this handgun was equipped with a special sliding bridge that greatly reduces the risk of jamming even when covered in muck, or submerged in water it can still function fine. Plus there is also a double safety lock which prevents use in case of theft.

Mack: What's the caliber and capacity size 15?

Haley: (nods) 9 millimeter, 15 rounds, 16 with one in the chamber.

Geoff: Well let's get to it.

(Haley positions herself at the booth and loads a magazine into her gun)

Geoff: Ok Haley whenever you're ready.

(Haley aims down the range for a few moments before squeezing the trigger and firing off her rounds into the target paper at the end of the range)

**It takes Haley less than a minute to fire off all 15 rounds, but was the damage lethal?**

(The target paper slides up the range and stops in front of them all)

Mack: Now these are all very nicely placed shots, all are either in the thirty ring or the fifty ring and any that's not is in his face.

Armand: Ok so this guy's dead a couple time's over, but what I wanna know is could this cause enough trauma to stop a charging half-demon.

Kyle: Obviously, these shots are gonna hurt him, but it's not gonna devastate him. You've got fifteen ity bidy little rounds and you seriously think it's gonna stop Dante.

Haley: I've got plenty more magazines ready for you, so bring it on.

**Geoff sets up a form torso 30 feet from Haley's position. Haley is given a single clip and will have thirty seconds to cause as much trauma as possible.**

Geoff: Haley are you ready?

Haley: Yes!

Geoff: On three, two, one, fire away!

(Haley fires the first round in between the eyes along with the next four shots blowing a large whole in the back of the torso's head, and almost completely removing the forehead, the following ten shots are then placed into the chest of the torso forming almost a pattern into the heart, all in under ten seconds)

Mack: Beautiful

(They go to examine the carnage)

Armand: She was very accurate with that indeed, all fifteen rounds are in the body, not a single shot missed. Some in the head some in the heart, and just about every shot for a regular human at least would be an instant kill.

Kyle: He's not a regular human though, just throwing that out there.

Mack: Well regardless we have proven that the Samurai Edge is in fact an accurate and a deadly weapon, this could definitely do some damage on Dante.

(Kyle gives a frown while Haley smiles and blows on the muzzle of her pistol)

Kyle: Well if you guys are fans of shiny pistols I think you'll all enjoy what I have for you next.

**The Ebony and Ivory Pistols**

**Type: Pistol **

**Caliber: .45 Automatic**

**Capacity: 9**

**Fire modes: Semi-automatic**

**Twin Pistols developed and empowered by Dante**

Kyle: The Ebony and Ivory pistols were absolutely devastating (he draws the guns from their holsters) and like the Samurai Edge they are also modified, although I think you'll find these modifications a bit more impressive.

(A group 'oh' is sounded)

Geoff: He's calling you out right now. (he gestures to Haley, and she nods hatefully)

Kyle: They are originally 1911 handguns but the modifications are, that both weapons sport one-port compensators to reduce the recoil and muzzle flip in firing, molded wood grips with miniaturized Victorian portraits, custom slides with side exterior ejectors, custom frames, special engravings, gold assets which include; the triggers, slide releases, thumb safeties, hammers, and extended magazines with slam pads. Of course they were .45 calibers, but with the extended mags they could hold ten rounds with one in the pipe.

Mack: That's a lot of extra attachments to place on a pair of pistols. To be honest, ( he takes one of the guns) I' don't think I've ever seen such a heavily modified weapon.

Haley: It's heavily modified probably because it sucked before. (She gives an evil grin as the others chuckle to themselves)

Kyle: Oh I assure you their performance is gonna make yours look like shit. ( the experts laugh)

Haley: Challenge excepted.

Kyle: Now Dante was never one to take long time precision shots, he was more like a shoot the shit out of anything that's moving type of guy. Which for these nine round magazines wouldn't give him much time to fire a lot. So he uses his demonic power to reload his weapons after every shot, he never had to take the time to reload, just shot, after, shot, after shot, after shot, until whatever he's shooting at is dead.

Geoff: That would be a very useful ability because reload time is really what kills a lot of soldiers out there, but if you didn't have to reload, you would have a massive edge in the fight.

**Geoff sets up another foam torso at the same distance as Haley's was. Kyle is given a magazine for each handgun for a total of 18 bullets.**

Geoff: Kyle are you ready?

Kyle: Yeah!

Geoff: On three, two, one, Go!

(Kyle fire's his forty-five's at a very fast pace taking almost no time to aim and blasting large hole's into the target, fake blood spurts all over the floor as the guns finally click)

Geoff: Damn!

Armand: Ok well first off, I think it's obvious what damage has been done here. (He gestures to the large hole in the chest cavity) This is much more devastating then what we've seen with the berretta. The diameter of the bullet is much larger and causing more damage when it goes through.

Kyle: Exactly because as you can see, (he holds two bullets in his hand, one 9 millimeter, the other .45 cal) my rounds are much larger and I have more of them to fire. Geoff: (he turns to Haley) How do you plan on countering this with your berretta?

Haley: Well they definitely pack more of a punch then my gun, but their heavier, because of all the attachments they're clunkier, and Wesker could easily dodge each shot.

Kyle: But Dante doesn't have to reload or stop shooting, plus he's fired at dodging targets before it's no big deal, nobody can dodge forever.

**For our experts it's obvious **

Geoff: The Ebony and Ivory pistols for me, it's no contest. They are a higher caliber, they have an infinite source of ammunition, edge Ebony and Ivory.

Mack: Yeah I mean I like the design of the Samurai edge, but that's really the only special thing about it. Otherwise it's just a berretta with some minor attachments so my edge, Ebony and Ivory.

**Edge: Dante/Ebony and Ivory**

Haley: As I've said before, firearms were not a necessity for Wesker. He was already powerful enough so when he needed to kill, his favorite weapon was his own body, specifically his instant kill tool, his hand.

**The Clawed Hand **

Razor sharp

Strong as steel

Virus mutation

Haley: Wesker's virus had mutated his body in many ways, it increased his metabolism making him heal so much faster, and it hardened his bones and skin making it very difficult to pierce through. And even though it didn't completely mutate him it did mutate part of him. His hand, he wears leather gloves all the time so you can never see it but it is clawed and hardened enough to stab through a human torso.

Geoff: How would you measure his strength compared to a normal human.

Haley: He's about ten times the strength of the standard full grown man.

Armand: That's how strong I am.

Geoff: We've dealt with superhuman strength before when working with the Vampires, and we concluded that they were about six times the strength of a pro athlete, does that sound accurate?

Haley: (nods)

Geoff: Well we'll use those numbers for the pressure mats but right now I want to see what a clawed hand can do to a human's torso.

**Resurrecting the Vampire claws from last season, Haley will take aim for the heart of a gel torso, with the same density as human flesh and bone. **

Geoff: Alright Haley high-speed's armed, are you ready?

Haley: Yes!

Geoff: Three, two, one, rip him open!

(Haley shouts and plunges the clawed hand straight into the torso's chest and twists her hand several times, blood spurts out and hits her a few times. She then rips the hand out and stabs it through a second time, only this time her arm bursts through the back of the body, gel and fake blood splash to the floor and coat Haley's arm as the experts shout 'Oh!' in the background. Haley rips her hand free)

Geoff: Okay, that was scary.

Haley: (Smiles)

Geoff: I've heard of some women being heart breakers but, holy crap.

(Armand examines the torso)

Armand: Okay, well first thing is we know that hand made injuries are always more gruesome because fingers are dull and cause much unwanted ripping trauma. I don't like treating them, but when the hand is sharpened like this, it's all the more gruesome. You punched a whole clean through his chest so wide that I can see through it!

Haley: (walks to the back of the torso and peeks through the chest wound) Hello.

Armand: Hi (starts laughing)

**The high speed camera footage, shows the gruesome results **

(Shows Haley in slow motion stabbing the clawed hand into the gel torso, the force from the hit causes the gel to ripple)

Geoff: Oouff, now I see that you went straight for the heart and from the looks of it, it just…exploded the minute you got your hand around it.

Haley: That's what I was going for

Armand: The first shot would be a definite instant kill, while the second was just icing on the cake. So you would literally watch the hand stab into your chest, rip your heart out, then you'd fall down and die.

Geoff: Not fun.

Kyle: It's brutal definitely, I wouldn't wanna die by it, but here's the problem with it. It's his hand, one thing is you could just cut it off no more clawed hand, then second it's extremely short range and I wanna know, (he raises the rebellion sword) how long is his arm again?

**The Rebellion**

**Length: 4 ft blade**

**Hardened Steel**

**Weight: 14.7 lbs**

**Spiked Tip**

**A massive sword with the power of a demon embedded within it.**

Kyle: Dante didn't go anywhere without his pistols, and his sword. Now the rebellion is an intimidating sword, it's six inches wide and the entire thing is nearly five feet long.

Armand: That's the longest sword we've ever had on deadliest warrior, even topping William Wallace's Claymore.

Kyle: Exactly, it's a true must have for fans of slashing attacks. While it can thrust too, slashing is preferred.

Haley: It may be a big sword but that's also it's downfall. It's a large clunky sword, not only is it weighing you down, it's slowing you down.

Kyle: Dante was part demon, he wielded this thing like it was a toy.

Haley: Well also you said it's main use is slashing attacks, Wesker was always dressed in layers of leather which of course didn't do much against bullets but it did help reduce damage from slashes and melee attacks.

Kyle: He can dress up as much as he wants in his bdsm outfit, that's not gonna stop this beast.

**To decide the victor, Geoff rigs up a gel torso outfitted with to layers of leather armor.**

Geoff: Okay so we got one layer of leather hear with some buckles across the stomach, and a second layer trench coat. Now I've set up to pressure mats beneath the leather. If the 20-G patch is tripped that's the equivalent of getting into a 30 mile per hour car accident. If the 100-G patch is tripped that's a kill. Both are located across the chest, you ready willing and able?

Kyle: Let's do this.

Geoff: High speeds armed! You ready Kyle?

Kyle: Yup!

Geoff: On three, two, one, cut him up!

(Kyle raises the sword over his head and first strikes straight into the head cutting it clean down the middle. He then swings again coming from the left and tries to cut through the leather, he succeeds and the leather parts allowing the sword to cut into the gel. He does the same for the opposite side, then pulls back and thrusts the sword into the center of the torso slicing through the buckles and the leather)

Kyle: Dead!

Mack: Very dead.

Armand: (approaches) Ok now I'm seeing, an obvious vertical slice down the center of the head, this will split the brain in half, severe the brain stem, instant kill. And for the other hits. (he removes the leather and buckle armor) Now this first cut doesn't appear to be that deep, it goes in about an inch and a half not past the ribcage and I see no red on the 100-G patch.

Mack: This patch is tripped though, so thirty G's worth of pressure came down on this side, not enough to kill but what damage did the cut do doc?

Armand: On this side, it's really the same thing, the sword is going along the ribcage but not deep enough to hit major organs. While down here where the stab wound is however, the sword went through both the buckle, and the leather and went straight through the small intestine, which cuts through many important parts of the body and because the blade is so wide there's almost nothing I can do to save this guy.

Haley: Leather obviously isn't designed to be an armor, it's clothing, but it does protect as you can see, his slashes didn't go deep enough to kill except for the thrust. And obviously the head, but there's no way Dante would ever get a swing on Wesker's head, he dodges slash attacks so easily that the leather almost isn't even necessary.

Geoff: So four swings two kills, high speed says it took 3.8 seconds to do it compared to the clawed hands 3.1, what do you have to say to defend that?

Kyle: Leather isn't sufficient to protect anything. Like yeah of course it will help against two or three strikes but the blades still going through, and after enough hits, that leather armor will be useless.

**Our experts debate on which short range weapon should get the edge.**

Armand: For me it all goes to the surgical precision of the weapon, Haley ripped the guy's heart out in quicker time then it took for Kyle to successfully land all four strikes. Which of course the first headshot was deadly, if Dante hit Wesker with that sword it wouldn't kill him, that's what I'm looking at here. If Wesker ripped Dante's heart out it's game over for him.

Geoff: I do like Dante's sword, it's huge and deadly but the clawed hand could catch it then plunge into Dante's chest. Even though it's shorter range, I think it's more deadly.

Mack: But it's a dude's hand which can be lopped off, a hand up against a sword, sword wins.

Geoff: Whatever happened to the pen was mightier than the sword? (they laugh)

Armand: Sorry but you're out voted Mack, edge hand.

**Edge: Albert Wesker/The Clawed Hand**

**So far our competitors are neck and neck, but what else do they have in store for our experts?**

Kyle: What I've got next is an old time favorite, and it's gonna kick Wesker's ass.

**The Double Barrel Shotgun**

**Caliber: 12 Gauge**

**Weight: 5.2 lbs**

**Capacity: 2**

**Barrel Length: 24 in.**

Kyle: (Hands the double barrel to Geoff) Dante carried around with him a double barrel that he used for the bigger demons that he had to take on. He would always fire both rounds with one shot, then flip the spent shells out and close it up again, then just like he did with his pistols he would reload them with his power.

Geoff: We've seen one double barrel before, and it was devastating but it only had the two shots. If a double barrel had an infinite amount of shots, it could decimate anyone in it's way.

Haley: I'm not worried.

Mack: How come?

Haley: Wesker dealt with scatter guns all the time, he could dodge them easily.

Geoff: But he did get hit sometimes, and right now we've gotta see what the damage would be like to Wesker if he was shot continuously.

**Geoff rigs up a fresh target once again covered in Wesker's signature leather armor. Kyle is given six shells to fire into this target.**

Geoff: Alright Kyle you ready?

Kyle: When you are!

Geoff: Three, two, one, Fire away!

(Kyle raises the shotgun in one hand and unloads the first two shots both into the head in a single trigger squeeze literally causing the head to explode, the experts all yell in amazement. Kyle reloads then fires the next four shots all into the chest tearing straight through the leather and buckles, leaving a large gaping cavity in the torso, blood splatters all over the shooting range)

Kyle: I think we're done here.

(They approach the torso)

Geoff: Someone get a mop! (Laughing)

Armand: I am really impressed, I've seen the double barrel before but not with that many shots, (removes the scraps of leather) There's nothing left, the leather might as well have been a t-shirt, everything you'd want protected is gone.

Kyle: (Smiles widely)

Mack: …that Wesker's fucked up. (Laughter)

**For this decision it's an easy call**

Mack: The double barrel destroyed the leather armor, and devastated the body. Regardless of how much Wesker can dodge, all Dante needs is one good shot and Wesker's down.

**Edge: Dante/Double Barrel Shotgun**

**However, with these two warriors testing cannot rely on just weapons. For they each have supernatural capabilities that must be measured up to. Mack, will use the touch screen war board to gather these soldiers greatest tactics and determine which is deadliest.**

Mack: So Kyle what would you say would be one of Dante's biggest fights against a variety of opponents.

Kyle: I would say his fight against all the demons he battled after he defeated his brother in the depths of hell.

(Mack brings up a image of the destroyed city and the small patch of land where Dante and Lady stood their grounds against dozens of demons)

Mack: So Dante and Lady were surrounded and trapped right here in the center. (He highlights the middle with blue) And a battalion of demons are what attacked them. (He circles the area around them in red.

Kyle: That's right, now even though he had Lady fighting beside him, that's little help against exactly 100 demons coming in from all directions. His tactics during combat which were, gunslinger, trickster, sword master, and royal guard, are what he really used to win a fight against so many opponents. Trickster gave him the speed to dodge, gunslinger gave him the coordination to aim, sword master gave him the speed to attack, and royal guard gave him the strength to protect himself and Lady.

**While Dante's team is confident in his abilities, Wesker's believe that he packs an even greater punch**

Haley: Albert Wesker had a large amount of great fights but one of his most defining tactics would be his sabotage and kill method. For example, on board the ship that harbored the assault bomber that Wesker was using for Urobouros, Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar were pursuing him, but he would continuously set them up with numerous traps.

Mack: Okay, (Brings up map of the ship and highlights the assault bomber blue and two spaces behind it red) He actually had a background in combat training correct?

Haley: Yes which is why he was so good at springing traps to either weaken his enemy or just plain and simple kill them. He injected Excella Gionne with Urobouros then had it attack the two B.S.A.A. Members. Had it not been for that oddly placed satellite laser that alone would've killed them.

**Mack contemplates both warriors tactics**

For me it's gotta be about which one knows what they're doing on the battle field. With Dante he just runs in with his powers and improvises, but with Wesker he thinks and plans out his strategy, and that is what gets my edge.

**In combat tactics **

**The Edge: Goes to Wesker/For his Viral Capabilities and strategy**

**With the testing complete, Robert daily loads up the computer program to determine the X-factors.**

(The discussion Table)

Robert: When it comes to superhuman soldiers, you think of all their abilities and what they can do on the battle field. For example when you hear Spiderman you think of web shooting, wall crawling, and things like that. So when we look at these two, we know that each are fast and strong, but we've got to think about the fact that Wesker's power is actually limited, he needs to inject himself repeatedly with a serum to stay strong. Dante however is just naturally powerful, he's part demon and doesn't need to recharge his power. So that's why for reliability with their energy we've rated Dante at an 86 with Wesker at a 77.

Geoff: What about Stamina?

Robert: With stamina we knew that Wesker's virus supercharged all his organs, and bones. He can take a massive pounding, run forty miles, and leap across football stadiums in a single bound and he won't get winded. Dante however we have seen that he can become fatigued after a certain amount of punishment, so we've rated Dante at a 72 with Wesker at an 89.

Mack: How about power capability?

Robert: This was a fun one to work with because both warriors have very cool powers. Wesker can move faster than the human eye can see, with super strength, and agility. However, Dante has demonic power allowing him to change form into a pretty creepy looking demon increasing his speed and strength to much higher levels, along with his ability to teleport and refill his weapons without any spare ammo, so we rated Wesker at an 83 and Dante with an 85.

Geoff: Well I think it's about time boys, let's run the sim.

**To prevent this battle from being won by a single lucky blow, Robert will run the battle simulation 5,000 times. Between Albert Wesker, and Dante.**

Robert: Let's find out who is the deadliest warrior. (Clicks the enter key)

Lighting lit up the sky as rain fell down onto the back streets of the city where a body of a slowly dying reaper demon lay before the clad in red white haired man. Dante, who quickly fired one last shot from his pistol into the demon finishing it off. He then holstered it thinking nothing was wrong, but he did not know that in the distance red glowing eyes watched from an alleyway.

Albert Wesker who had been tracking this demon hunter for days had finally found him. This man had been killing several of Tricells experiments to protect his town, so Wesker needed to kill him, for the good of the company.

He pulled out his touch phone, clicked a single button and said, "I've located the target, engaging him now." Then he hung up and placed the phone back into his pocket.

Dante heard the voice then the click of the phone, and turned to see the man clad in black leather walk out of the alleyway. "Who the hell are you?" He asked but all he received for an answer was Wesker drawing out his pistol and firing a shot into Dante's collar bone.

Quickly he covered the wound with his hand and looked back at Wesker, it was then that he saw Wesker's eyes glow their bright reddish orange in the darkness. Dante then concluded that this man had to be a demon, so it was time to fight back.

He drew both his pistols and started firing as quick as he could at this Wesker who used his speed to dodge each bullet successfully, Dante could barely see him as he fired. It was almost as if he was teleporting back and forth.

Suddenly Wesker was beside him and batted the pistols away then delivered a punch across Dante's face causing him to do a full 360 spin with which he tried to use to retaliate and swung the bottom of his pistol in an attempt to pistol whip Wesker. He ducked then swung his leg in a wide arc at Dante who mimicking Wesker ducked beneath it and tried to drive his elbow into the taller man's face. But the blonde managed to bring up his forearm in time to block the attack then using his palm pushed Dante with enough force to knock him into the alley wall.

Dante resumed firing at Wesker from his position on the ground, and to his surprise Wesker started to run up the wall of the building behind him still successfully dodging each shot. When he was up about fifteen feet he did a back flip and tried to dive down and plunge his clawed hand into Dante. Luckily the half demon moved to the side just in time.

He then retaliated by delivering a swift kick into Wesker's stomach knocking him backwards and sprang back up to his feet. The two then circled each other for a moment like wolves about to tear each other apart, then Dante quickly holstered his pistols and unsheathed his rebellion sword swinging it at Wesker instantly.

But he vanished and reappeared behind Dante with his pistol drawn, and fired a shot into the back of his head. The white haired man grunted in pain the swung his sword horizontally at Wesker who back flipped again onto the wall and took another shot.

Dante managed to dodge this one, drew out his pistol and took a shot of his own, hitting Wesker in the shoulder. Grunting he flipped again but this time he reached the top of the building where he knew Dante would follow.

And he did, using his Trickster tactic, Dante teleported to the top of the building with his sword drawn. Only to take another shot in the arm from the Samurai edge pistol. He hunched over for a moment in pain, and Wesker took this as a sign that he was weakening. But he was wrong.

The eyes on the rebellion sword lit up a bright ruby red and suddenly 3 rings burst out of Dante's body. The Devil Trigger.

Wesker stared at this new form Dante had taken shape of, his body was entirely red with several spikes jutting out of his frame. So he fired another shot only this time the bullet seemed to explode on impact not even making Dante flinch. Wesker glanced down at his pistol for a moment then back up at Dante, who had disappeared and reappeared behind him. He had gotten much faster.

Dante punched Wesker in the back knocking him to the ground then kicking him before he had time to get up. Wesker rolled for a moment then jumped back to his feet, and immediately had to start dodging a flurry of sword slashes, as Dante swung at him many times.

He attempted hitting back but every fist he threw out was dodged or blocked, then the worst happened. The rebellion sword cut across Wesker's face, cutting his sunglasses in half. A large gash now stretched across Wesker's face, and blood dripped from the wound. He then slowly opened his eyes revealing his glowing cat like eyes.

Dante's head tilted slightly at this before he swung his sword over head down at Wesker who caught the blade in his hand! With seemingly no effort he delivered three powerful punches to The half demons face then charged him halfway across the roof of the building and drove his knee into Dante's stomach, followed by bringing his palm up into his face knocking him to the floor.

Dante did a backwards summersault and before he could fully recover Wesker picked up his leg and swung his heal straight down into Dante's face connecting with his left cheek.

Suddenly his devil form dissipated and blood spurted from his mouth, as he attempted to punch Wesker again but he missed by a long shot, as Wesker moved to the side.

The Half demon had, had just about enough and he drew out his sawn off, double barrel shotgun, whirled around and fired both rounds into the taller mans chest. Wesker winced in pain and grunted as the large bullet wound in his chest slowly worked on closing. While Dante opened the breach of the shotgun allowing the two spent shells to fly out, then he closed it again using his demonic power to reload it.

He fired again, only Wesker dodged this shot and appeared less than a foot away from Dante. He then caught Dante's arm in a strong grip and jerked on his arm hard enough so that the elbow snapped breaking his arm.

Dante yelled in pain and grabbed one of his pistols and drew it out, trying to point it at Wesker to take a shot. But the older man released his broken right arm and caught the wrist of the hand holding the pistol stopping it from reaching him. Then before Dante could react…

Wesker plunged his clawed hand through Dante's chest.

More blood spurted from Dante's mouth and dripped down onto the floor, while Wesker twisted his hand several times before he ripped it from Dante's body and the half demon flopped to the floor dead.

Wesker shook his hand off to wipe off some of the blood then drew out his phone again and clicked the call button, he then spoke into the speaker, "Target Terminated."

He hung up his phone and smirked.

**Winner: Albert Wesker**

Robert: Out of all the battles, Wesker won a close victory by only just over two percent with his best weapon being the clawed hand.

**Wesker Weapon win percentage**

**Clawed Hand 58%**

**Viral Capabilities: 56%**

**Samurai Edge: 35%**

**Total Kills: 2,619/52.49% **

**Dante Weapon win percentage**

**Ebony and Ivory: 34%**

**Rebellion: 10%**

**Double Barrel: 42%**

**Demonic Capabilities: 65%**

**Total Kills: 2,381/47.62%**

**X-Factors**

**Strength Reliability:**

**Wesker: 77 **

**Dante: 86**

**Stamina:**

**Wesker: 89**

**Dante: 72**

**Power:**

**Wesker: 83**

**Dante: 85**

**Training:**

**Wesker: 90**

**Dante: 61**

**Lethality: **

**Wesker: 97**

**Dante: 55**

Kyle: I'm really surprised simply because Dante is part demon and he doesn't really seem like the type to be beaten.

Geoff: I knew it from the start that Wesker was gonna take this one. You just can't beat the badass.

(Shows Wesker applying a new pair of shades, lightning flashes showing his glowing red eyes)

**A.N. My back hurts sooo much from being hunched over and typing for so long. **

**Lol but that was fun and I can't wait to do more.**

**Questions, comments, concerns, leave them in a review and yes if anyone has any suggestions on some new fighters I will take them. Whether they're real or not I'll take them. **

**But do me a favor and just leave the name of your suggested fighter in a review, don't leave all his skills and whatnot, I'll research them on my own and if I have questions I'll ask you.**

**So what'd you guys think? Do you think this is correct? Do you think Dante should've won? Let me know and that's all.**


End file.
